HEAT
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Enquanto o dia está agradável e uma brisa fresca sopra, um porão encontrase abafado e quente. Por que será? [Al&Winry]


**HEAT**

_That's All I Wanted  
Something special, something sacred -  
In your eyes  
For just one moment  
To be bold and naked  
At your side_

(trecho da música "Father Figure" de George Michael)

**A tarde estava ótima naquele dia, soprava uma brisa suave e os raios de sol não estavam tão quentes. Um clima ótimo para dar um passeio ou simplesmente sentar embaixo de uma árvore e ver o tempo passar.**

**Mas quem quer saber de brisa fresca e sol bonzinho? O importante estava acontecendo no porão abafado e cheio de equipamentos velhos e empoeirados da casa das Rockbell.**

**- Você não está fazendo isso com vontade não é? – perguntou Winry, um pouco ofegante dando uma pausa.**

**- Claro... que estou. – respondeu Al um pouco mais ofegante que a loira.**

**- E por que é que não estou sentindo movimentar?**

**- Eu não sei, Winry. Estou fazendo tudo como você disse.**

**- É, só que não está sendo o suficiente. Precisa colocar mais força.**

**- Mais força! Mas já estou no meu limite! Não dá pra empurrar mais.**

**- Pois eu duvido. Você é um rapaz forte e saudável, coloque toda essa energia jovem pra trabalhar!**

**O rapaz corou, mas ela não percebeu por causa da penumbra em que estavam. Sem prévio aviso Winry continuou puxando esperando que ele a acompanhasse, quando sentiu que Al não se movia olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.**

**- O que foi?**

**- Não está ruim para você? – perguntou preocupado com a amiga.**

**- Hum... Um pouco. Por que? Acha que não agüenta mais?**

**- Não, não é isso. – apressou-se a dizer, não queria que pensasse que ele estava desistindo – É que achei que você poderia estar cansada, já estamos fazendo isso há muito tempo.**

**- Ah, não se preocupa Al. Eu estou bem. – sorriu, transmitindo-lhe segurança – Agora que tal a gente trocar de posição?**

**Os olhos dele abriram-se um pouco, surpreso com a proposta.**

**- Trocar... de posição?**

**- É. Acho que se a gente invertesse seria melhor pra você.**

**- Por que?**

**- Porque dessa forma você teria uma visão melhor e eu poderia controlar a intensidade. Aí você não precisaria fazer tanta força.**

**- Mas... dessa forma vai ficar tudo por sua conta...**

**- É... talvez. – respondeu, pensativa – Mas seria melhor, não é? Já que do jeito que estamos fazendo não está dando certo.**

**- Eu não quero.**

**- Por quê?**

**- Porque não.**

**- Sem essa Al!**

**- Eu não quero trocar de posição.**

**- Então o que sugere?**

**- Talvez se... se eu virar um pouco de lado e empurrar mais? – e foi fazendo até que a loira sentiu um maior movimento.**

**- Ahhh – foi percebendo os progressos e adorando isso – Está funcionando!**

**- Então... assim... está... bom? – falou entre uma investida e outra.**

**- Muito bom. – disse sorrindo – Faz só um pouco mais de força que ficará na medida.**

**E ele fez. Para alegria dela que via os progressos dos dois.**

**- Está quase, Al, só mais um pouquinho. – avisou incentivando os movimentos do rapaz enquanto ajudava-o puxando.**

**Então por último, ele empurrou mais forte soltando um gemido com o esforço.**

**- Isso! – exclamou Winry satisfeita – Conseguimos, Al!**

**- Mesmo? – perguntou procurando um apoio. Estava exausto!**

**- Sim. – não conseguia esconder a animação com aquilo, estavam já há tanto tempo naquele porão que a sensação de finalmente terem terminado era ótima – Nossa, nem acredito que conseguimos em menos de uma hora, Al! Teve momentos que achei que esse velho fogão nunca viria aqui pra baixo. Mas graças ao nosso esforço ele veio!**

**- Se...o esforço foi...nosso...por que só eu...estou tão... acabado? – disse com a voz entrecortada enquanto buscava um pouco de ar.**

**- Está? – fez-se de inocente – Nem tinha notado. – e riu – Isso é pra você aprender a não ficar dando um de chato. Se tivéssemos invertido as posições quando eu falei, não estaria tão acabado como está.**

**O rapaz cambaleou até a parede mais próxima e escorou as costas nela usando-a como apoio. Estava cansado, suado, despenteado, com as roupas amarrotadas e um pouco sujo de poeira, enfim, estava um bagaço de gente!**

**Winry estava de costas para ele agora, conectando os cabos e tubos da grande fornalha ao antigo fogão de ferro maciço que estiveram trazendo de lá de fora da casa para o porão.**

**- Por que estivemos movendo essa coisa a tarde toda? – perguntou em tom cansado.**

**- Porque nosso gerador queimou hoje de manhã e para não ficar sem energiaenquanto a vovó o conserta, tinha que colocar essa velha fornalha pra funcionar. – explicou enquanto ajustava temperatura e pressão no painel de controle do equipamento.**

**- Achei que essas fornalhas trabalhassem com água quente.**

**- E trabalham. Mas para fazer a água ficar quente tem que ter um lugar pro fogo. Por isso pedi pra me ajudar a mover esse velho fogão. – ajustou o último botão – Pronto! Agora é só acender o fogo e estará funcionando.**

**- Se você precisava somente de um lugar para o fogo, podia ter deixado eu usar alquimia. – protestou – Eu faria um fogão até melhor em questão de segundos, e no lugar que você quisesse.**

**- Ah... – olhou pra ele com um sorriso inocente - ...mas assim não seria divertido.**

**- Acha divertido esgotar todas as minhas forças?**

**- Esgotou porque quis. – aproximou-se dele – Eu me ofereci pra trocar de lugar com você, mas você não quis.**

**- É claro que não! Nenhum homem deve deixar o trabalho pesado para uma mulher. Que tipo de homem eu seria se fizesse isso?**

**- Do tipo 'não tão cansado quanto agora'? – arriscou rindo e tirou um lenço do bolso do short que usava – Ah, Al. Só você mesmo pra dar uma de cavaleiro até nas mínimas coisas.**

**Com uma mão segurava o rosto dele e com a outra tirava o pó e a sujeira da face dele usando o pequeno pedaço de tecido.**

**- Olha só como você ficou.– queixou-se rindo – Parece que passou o dia todo brincando na terra.**

**- Eu não tenho idade pra brincar na terra.**

**- Pior ainda.**

**- Mas você não está melhor que eu. – protestou sorrindo e tirando o lenço das mãos dela.**

**- Ei! Devolve meu lenço!**

**- Não. – disse firmemente e começou a limpar o rosto dela também.**

**- Al, pára. – protestou, desviando o rosto – Eu mesma posso me limpar.**

**Ele então segurou o queixo dela fazendo-a ficar quieta e continuou o que fazia.**

**- Eu também podia me limpar, mas isso não te impediu. Se você fez isso comigo, também posso fazer com você. Touka koukan. – afirmou categórico.**

**- Al, isso não é alquimia, sabia?**

**- Eu sei. – acabou de limpar e olhou seriamente para os olhos dela – É muito melhor...**

**Os dois ficaram parados e mudos, um perdido nos olhos do outro por um bom tempo. Parecia que o resto do mundo tinha desaparecido de suas mentes exceto por eles. Foi ela quem rompeu o silêncio.**

**- Al.**

**- Sim?**

**- Você... ainda está segurando meu rosto.**

**- Ah! – soltou imediatamente o queixo dela, mas sem quebrar o contato visual com as duas orbes azuis – Desculpe...**

**E num gesto inesperado para ela, mas muito esperado por ele, teve sua cintura enlaçada pelo braço do rapaz que trazia a garota de encontro a si. Em um instante o cérebro registrava que seu corpo estava colado ao dele, no outro sentia os lábios quentes do loiro mover-se sobre os seus em um beijo. O choque inicial foi aos poucos sendo substituído por sensações deliciosas e quando deu por si correspondia na mesma medida.**

**Mas tão de repente quanto começara, terminara. Ele afastou o rosto e contemplou-a abrir os olhos devagar. Folgou o braço ao redor dela.**

**- Você pode respirar agora. – disse devagar, a voz saindo nada mais que um murmúrio baixo e suave.**

**Somente ao ouvi-lo é que seus pulmões lembraram de voltar a funcionar. Não sabia sequer que havia prendido a respiração até então. Na verdade a sensação que tinha era de que nada acontecia ou existia fora do espaço entre Al e ela. Estava confusa, mas de um jeito muito bom...**

**- O que... – estava com dificuldades pra falar – O que foi isso?**

**- Algo que venho tentando te dizer faz tempo.**

**- Então diz de novo.**

**Enlaçou o pescoço dele puxando o rosto para um beijo mais quente. Tinha alguma coisa naqueles lábios, era como beijar uma nuvem, suave, doce e terno ao mesmo tempo. Como podia existir algo tão bom assim e não ser crime?**

**De repente sentiu que estava longe demais dele. Colou seu corpo ao de Al, prensando-o contra a parede. A volúpia com que devorava seus lábios no beijo aumentou e a necessidade de tocá-lo cresceu. Com a mão livre tocou a face dele enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado passando a usar a língua para provar o sabor daqueles lábios de nuvem. Aos poucos ele foi abrindo a boca permitindo uma exploração mais completa. A língua, tímida no começo, assim que encontrou a dela perdeu qualquer resquício de pudor que ainda pudesse ter e passou a se tocar, acariciar, enroscar-se de uma forma cada vez mais íntima e sensual enquanto os lábios continuavam movendo-se uns sobre os outros.**

**Então o beijo foi acalmando-se, as línguas deixando-se e as carícias tornando-se mais e mais lentas até que cessou de vez. Mas os rostos continuaram próximos, os olhos fechados, ouvindo, ao mesmo tempo que sentindo, a respiração um do outro. A mão dela no rosto de Al desceu suavemente pelo pescoço parando na altura do peito dele. Os corações de ambos estavam acelerados, mas recusavam-se a dizer qualquer palavra.**

**Foi ele quem interrompeu o contato.**

**Soltou a cintura dela e afastou-se para o lado dando-lhe as costas.**

**- A... Al. – foi a primeira palavra dita baixinho e de forma suave.**

**- Vou... pegar a lenha para o fogo. – disse e se afastou em direção à escada.**

**O que significava aquilo? Como ele podia beijá-la em um momento como se o mundo fosse acabar e no outro simplesmente dava-lhe as costas e ia embora? Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que se podia ignorar como se nada tivesse acontecido e ficar por isso mesmo.**

**- Al.**

**O rapaz já estava subindo os degraus quando se deteve com o chamado dela, mas não ousou olhá-la.**

**- Sim, Winry.**

**- Precisamos conversar.**

**- Sim. – concordou calmamente, sabia exatamente o que ela queria conversar – Mas... não agora.**

**- Então quando?**

**- Depois... – respondeu vago.**

**- Depois quando?**

**Enfim, olhou para a moça, comum sorriso no rosto.**

**- Quando eu puder dizer algo mais do que 'eu te amo'.**

**E terminou de subir os degraus desaparecendo pela entrada do porão.**

**oOo FIM oOo**

Nota da autora: essa fanfic estava já juntando poeira numa pasta esquecida por Zeus (como muitas outras). Por diversas vezes eu tentei continuá-la, mas não obtive resultados satisfatórios. Então, como não havia nada a perder, resolvi postá-la finalmente. Foi um desafio proposto por uma pessoa há muito tempo e que talvez eu não tenha conseguido cumprir com essa fic.

Pipe, desculpa por não dar prosseguimento à parte "quente" da situação, mas você sabe que personagens kawaiis me desarmam em termos de hentai. Sexo **de **anjos ainda é um território meio que impossível pra mim.

Obrigada por ler.

Beijos

Wanda


End file.
